


No Exit- Part Four

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No Exit- Part Four

It didn’t take long for Ash to email you the names of all the people who have died on this land. Your jaw dropped when you saw just how long that list was.

“Damn, there are over 150 names on here.” You said, sighing. You scrolled through them to see if you may have recognized the names on here.

“We gotta narrow that down.” Dean said, taking a swig of his beer. You kept scrolling, reading the names carefully before stopping on one that stood out.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” You said, clicking on the name.

“What did you find?” Dean asked, interested.

“Herman Webster Mudgett. You know who that is?” You said, sighing deeply.

“No, who is that?” Jo asked, confused.

“H.H. Holmes. He was executed on May 7th, 1896 at Moyamensing.” You groaned.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, scoffing.

“Who is this guy?” Jo asked, oblivious.

“This is the very first serial killer in America before anyone knew what a serial killer was. I mean, this guy killed over hundreds of people in his little castle he built. The choice of victims were young blonde women which is kind of a good thing that we’re here. He used chloroform to capture them.” You explained to Jo.

“That is what I smelled, Sammy, in the hallways. This makes total sense.” Dean said, lightly hitting his brother in the arm.

“Okay, so why don’t we just salt and burn the bones?” Jo said.

“It’s not that easy. His body was buried in town but it’s encased in a couple tons of concrete. Apparently, he didn’t want anyone mutilating his corpse like he did with his victims.” You said, not needed the internet for this information.

“It’s strange how much you know about this man.” Dean said, chuckling.

“Hey, you’re the one who’s dating me.” You smiled, looking at him.

“Okay, so how are we going to close this case?” Jo asked.

“Remember that Castle he built? Well, he built it to kill his victims. The whole place was rigged. He had trap doors, acid vats, pits and he even built secret chambers inside the walls to lock his victims in. Probably to suffocate or starve them. Which, now that I’m thinking about it, is probably where these girls are being taken. The walls.” You said, piecing the puzzle together.

“So, Teresa could be alive then.” Jo added.

“Alright, Sam and I are going to get the sledgehammers and the crowbars from the car. You girls stay here until we get back. We are going to smash these walls that look thick enough to fit a girl in there.” Dean said, leaving the room with his brother.

“You just happen to have sledgehammers and crowbars in the car?” Jo asked.

“Jo, we’ve been doing this long enough to know what we will need and what we won’t. You can’t ever be too prepared.” You said, finishing the rest of Dean’s beer. Dean and Sam came back and you split off like last time. So, you and Jo took the higher floors and Sam and Dean took the lower floors.

“Here goes nothing.” You said, holding the sledgehammer like a baseball bat and swinging. You hit the wall as hard as you could and plaster went everywhere. Just like you predicted, the walls gave way and you and Jo could easily fit in there.

You pulled out your phone and dialed Dean to let him know what you were going to do.

“Hey, did you find one?” Dean asked when he answered.

“Yeah, want to meet us?” You said, looking at Jo.

“Yeah give me a few. I’ll be right there.” Dean hung up after that. Just like he said, he was by your side in a few minutes. Jo was the one to go inside the wall first and you followed, Dean right behind you.

“Did you and Sam find anything?” You asked Dean, squeezing through the already tight wall.

“No, we didn’t find anything useful.” Dean said with a sigh. You walked a bit further and stopped when Jo did.

“Jo, what is it?” Dean asked, not being able to see.

“Dean, I don’t think you can fit in here.” Jo squeezed through an even smaller opening and looked at you who made it through with no problem. You looked at Dean to see him give a sigh.

“Okay, come back so we can figure some other way in.” Dean said, backing up a bit.

“No, we can look in here.” Jo said, walking out of sight.

“Dean, I’ll make sure nothing happens to her.” You said, pecking his lips because that is all you could do. You followed Jo until Dean was no longer in sight.

“Man, we may see the actual H.H. Holmes. How awesome is that?” You said, looking at every crease and nook.

“Oh yeah, it’s awesome. Serial Killer, back from the dead to kill some more people.” Jo said sarcastically. Your cell phone started ringing and you answered it, already knowing who it was.

“Miss us already?” You joked.

“Just tell me you’re alright.” Dean breathed out.

“Yes, Dean, we’re fine.” You said, looking at Jo who was focused on something else.

“This is an air duct. We should follow it.” She said, already crawling down it.

“Dean, she found an air duct and we’re following it.” You said, putting the phone on speakerphone so that you could hear him as you climbed down.

“No, no, no, no, stay up here.” Dean started to protest. You handed the phone to Jo as you climbed the rest of the way down.

“Look, we’ve gotta find this girl, don’t we? We’re fine.” Jo said, walking in the new space. You stopped when you saw black goo started to ooze from the wall.

“Oh God.” She said, dropping the phone.

“Y/N! Jo!” Dean said when he heard what was going on. You were about to answer when a soaked cloth was pressed to your and Jo’s faces. You struggled but breathing in chloroform was bad enough and the last thing you saw was the face of a serial killer before everything went black.

It took you a while but your eyes fluttered open. Your breathing became short when you realized you were locked in a box. Get it together, Y/N! Sam and Dean will find you and Jo. Wait, Jo!

“Jo! Jo, are you there?” You called out, looking around the locked box. You saw some slits on one side and looked through it, seeing a bunch more boxes. Damn, this guy wasn’t fooling around. He’s been doing this for so long.

“Y/N! Can you hear me?” Jo called out. She must be in the box next to you.

“Yeah, are you alright?” You asked, not knowing what to do. You could use your powers but you didn’t exactly know how to use that on command. There was a lot of things you didn’t know yet.

“Yeah, where are we?” She asked. Before you could answer, there was another noise and you assumed it was the missing girl.

“Who are you guys?” A small voice asked.

“Are you Teresa?” You asked a little louder since she was the furthest from you.

“Yeah.”

“This won’t make you feel any better but we’re here to rescue you.” Jo said.

“We have two people looking for us. They’ll find us and get you out of here.” You added so that she wouldn’t freak out.

“Oh, God, he’s out there. We’re going to die! He’s going to kill us!” Teresa said, freaking out.

“No, he won’t. Teresa, stay calm or you’ll entice him more.” You shut up when you heard footsteps and you knew that wasn’t Sam or Dean’s. You stayed still and held your breath when you saw the silhouette of the spirit stop outside of your box and peered inside. You stared at him in the eyes, challenging him almost. He sneered and reached inside, grabbing your throat.

You gasped and went wide eyed, knowing he wasn’t going to release until you were dead. You struggled to breathe, looking around for something to harm him with and then thought of the one thing you knew would work. You reached inside your pocket and pulled out the key to the Impala. You stabbed his hand and he cried out in pain, letting you go.

You gasped in a deep breath and smiled to yourself. Thanks, mom. You didn’t hear anything happen but then suddenly, Jo screamed out bloody murder.

“Jo! What happened? Are you okay?”

“Son of a bitch! He took a chunk of my hair!” She screamed in obvious pain.

“Jo, I will get us out of here. I won’t let him hurt you!” You promised her. You looked around and decided that the box you were in had to be really old, therefore in terrible condition. Maybe you could break your way through.

You grunted out in pain, kicking the sides until your feet hurt. You whimpered in pain but tried not to give up. You would use your so-called powers but you still didn’t have a grasp on it. When this was all over, you would really need to practice it because it could come in handy.

You heard footsteps approach your box and you stayed still, waiting for something to happen. You looked through the holes in the box to see a bearded mouth appear at one of the openings.

“You’re so pretty. But that’s not real.” His hand went straight for your hair and he tugged hard, making you hit your head on the side of the box. You cried out in pain and reached for the key again, branding his skin. He didn’t learn his lesson the first time but you were happy to teach him again.

He screeched out in pain and horror, moving away from you.

“Yeah, pure iron you, sick son of a bitch!” You yelled at him, breathing out of exhaustion. It was getting harder to distract the spirit so that he wouldn’t go after Jo.

“Is he gone?” Teresa asked after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t know.” Jo breathed out. You listened for some kind of noise but nothing was heard. Suddenly, H.H. Holmes reached into your box and grabbed your throat, squeezing harder this time. You gasped and clawed at his hand, your key forgotten. He was going to kill you but you weren’t ready to die.

You tried taking a breath in but no oxygen would enter your lungs. You let out a strangled noise and you thought this was the end. But Sam and Dean couldn’t have picked a better moment to barge in. You don’t remember ever hearing his voice but you do remember when the hand vanished from your throat.

You took a deep breath in and coughed, closing your eyes tightly.

“Dean!” You said, coughing some more.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart we’re going to get you out of there.” You laid back, breathing deeply, trying to get your body to calm down from those events. Dean eventually found a way to get you out and before you knew it, you were no longer in the box but in his arms.

“Thank you.” You breathed his scent in.

“You thought I was going to let you die?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam who had Teresa and Jo out of their confinements.

“Let’s just get out of here before he comes back.” Jo said, wiping away some dust before rubbing her head gently.

“Actually, I don’t think we’re leaving just yet.” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“What do you mean?” You asked, looking up at your boyfriend.

“We need you to be bait.” Dean said.

“No, I’ll do it.” Jo said, wanting to feel like she was helping.

“No, Jo, your mother would kill us if we let anything happen to you. I promised I would keep you safe and I can’t do that if you’re the bait. When I was in there earlier, he said that I was pretty but that this was fake and proceeded to yank on my hair. I’m guessing that since my hair is dyed, he didn’t like that it wasn’t natural.” You said.

“All the more reason for me to be bait.” Jo said, sighing.

“No, you’re not listening to me. He wanted me dead because I tricked him. He wants me dead and he will come after me easier because I don’t fit the pattern. So, that is why I’m going to be the bait. Jo, this isn’t my first time playing hero. Why send out a new soldier into battle when you have a perfectly experienced one on the side?” You asked, biting your lip.

“You’re right.” She said with a sigh.

“Sam, get Teresa out of here and then we’ll get to work.” Dean ordered.


End file.
